Conflict or Balance?
by Balance in the Dark
Summary: AU What if the beginning of ESB went a little differently? What if Vader had arrived on Hoth a little earlier to find a still injured Luke? A father son fic.
1. Vader's here!

Conflict or Balance?

Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters. I'm only borrowing them for a little while so that I can make them dance. (not really, but you get my point)**

**A/N This is my first Fanfic. I am going against my own rules, writing this. I love reading Luke/Vader fanfics so much I finally gave in and tried this writing stuff for myself. I must first however, state to anyone who reads this that I am a serious procrastinator and I can not guaranty that I will finish it. Ok, having said that I hope you enjoy it. **

**I have corrected a few things if you have read this earlier. **

Summary: **What if the beginning of ESB when a little differently? What if Vader had arrived on Hoth a little earlier to find a still injured Luke?**

Chapter 1 Vader's here!

Another round of bombardments shook the medbay, as the threat of the Empire grew nearer. The walls shivered and the equipment rattled with force of the Imperial assault, making it quite obvious that Hoth was no longer safe for the Alliance forces.

Inside a medical ward with in the ice base, a doctor ran to the Bacta tank to ensure that their patient was still unconscious and healing from his resent exploits out in the barren wastes.

_This is just great. We've only been here a week and the Imperials have already found us, _the doctor thought to himself. A sigh escaped him as he adjusted a control and then looked up into the face of the Alliance's hero, Luke Skywalker. Some minor cuts could still be seen on his face but otherwise the treatment was progressing well.

_To think, this guy has destroyed the Death Star, survive a attacking Whampa, and endured out in this planet's hostile environment long enough for Captain Solo to find him. He really is something. _

That's when a loud warning alarm sounded and he had just started moving away from the tank when a very pissed off Corellian came marching through the doors.

"Why is he still in there? Don't you imbeciles know we are under orders to evacuate?" Han yelled as he walked in, gesturing at the floating form of his friend.

"Do you guys think I nearly froze my butt off out _there_ so that he can die in _here_? Let's move it people." commanded Han, grabbing the doctor by his jacket and pushing him roughly back towards the controls to the tank.

"Yes sir, right away sir," nodded the doctor again readjusting the controls, but this time it was to empty the tank. "I was just starting."

"Well, start a'little faster. We have to get goin'."

As the fluid started to drain from the tank, another explosion tore through the hollowed out ice caves that made up the base. With a loud crack, fissures started to form down the tunnel walls, sending chucks of falling ice crashing down on top of the scrambling rebels. A particularly large piece fell from the ceiling and landed against the side of Luke's tank. It landed vertically and then fell back pushing Luke's tank into the wall.

Fortunately, the reinforced strength of the tank withstood the impact. Unfortunately, the slab fell in such a way that the entire tank was pinned against the wall, making it impossible to remove Luke.

"Damn, we don't have time for this," declared Han, his worry manifesting itself into anger in light of the situation.

Pulling out both his comlink and his blaster, Han activated the com saying, "Chewy? We have a little problem." Roaring greeted this statement, "I know, I know," interrupted Han. "Try to get her started. We'll be there as soon as we can." Tucking his com back into his pocket, he adjusted the blaster, lowering the setting in the hopes of melting the ice without hurting Luke.

The doctors and droids that had been trying to remove the ice slab, went scrambling away as the angry space captain leveled his blaster at where they had all been standing after another angry yell from the ex-smuggler.

After checking the level for a second time, he took aim and…. the blaster went flying out of his hand. Han looked up at his now floating weapon and turned.

"Where is Skywalker, Captain Solo?" commanded the Dark Lord of the Sith himself, Darth Vader. He stood like a dark cancerous spot on the otherwise pure white surroundings that also happened to include the line of white clad Stormtroopers following behind him.

Crossings his arms over his chest, Han replied, "Your gettin' kinda slow in your old age, Vader. You missed him. He already left."

Vader moved so fast the Corellian had no time to react as the Dark Lord lifted him off the ground by his throat. Gripping the leather clad wrist desperately, Han stared up into his own reflection in Vader's mask as a sharp pain shot through his temple.

They stood like this for a moment; Han struggling for air, his feet dangling off the ground, until the Dark Lord turned and threw Han casually behind him into the waiting troopers.

"Bind him. I may still have use of him."

Without looking back, Vader approached a large chuck of ice leaning against the wall. He could feel that his son was there, behind the ice, and unconscious. His presence, though dimmed do to his unconscious state, whispered to him through the Force.

He felt the turnings of fate at that moment. The future that he envisioned, where Palpatine was no longer Emperor, seamed closer than it had ever had before. Raising a gloved hand, he gestured. The enormous slab of ice went crashing to the floor, revealing his very powerful and extremely misguided son.

The fluid by now had completely drained away leaving Luke still unconscious, only partially healed and slumped against the side of the tank. With his hair still wet and his breathing tube hanging half way out of his mouth, he looked very young and vulnerable, to Vader's eyes. Luke had a lot to learn in the ways of the Force, luckily his father was now here to see to his education.

Vader approached the control panel that had remained undamaged from the falling ice and punched in the command to retract the sides of the tank. Soon, Luke was lying flat on his back and shivering from the cold.

Vader used the force to quickly scan the boy. He still had a few bruises but the real worry came from the lingering effects of hypothermia. _Just what has he been doing with these Rebels? This would be my last choice for a base. However,_ he mused, _that _would_ be the reason they had chosen it in the first place. _

"Luke!" called Han, struggling against his capturers and receiving a hit to the stomach for his trouble. He didn't care though. He was more worried about his friend than himself at least he would be healthy when they started interrogating him. The Kid was strong but because of his record he was sure they would be hard on him…and those injuries sure wouldn't help.

As Han worried and struggled in vain, Vader motioned for the troopers not holding Solo to come forward and take Luke.

"Wrap him up before you transport him. Take him to the medical facility. If anything happens to him, _your_ lives will be forfeit," There was ice in the Dark Lord's mechanized voice as the troopers moved to do his biding.

"Sir, what about this one?" asked one of the troopers holding Han.

"Put him in Detention. He is of little concern to me." Vader move passed them towards the door when Solo called out, "I was 'of concern' to you, when I almost shot you down."

If it was possible, the air seamed to drop a few more degrees as Vader stopped and slowly turned to face Solo, "I would be careful if I were you Solo. While that little _incident_ has not escaped my notice. I could very easily rethink your usefulness."

As Vader moved away again, Solo opened his mouth to deliver another smart comment, when the world went suddenly black.

A/N **Thank you so much for reading please review. Laterness, BITD**


	2. No friends like clone friends

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Not then, not now, not ever.

A/N : **Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who left me a review, especially to those of you that helped me correct some of my errors. *hides face in shame* But then again I wrote it somewhere in-between 3am and dawn, I'm really not sure when exactly. This chapter might be kinda boring, I'm not sure. Sometimes what I see in my head gets lost on its way to the computer. Go figure. Well in any case, I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 2 - No friends like clone friends

The Dark Lord of the Sith, stood motionless, staring out into the dark void of space. But the universe wasn't empty. Through the Force he could feel the varying currents of the all the beings that made it up. The universe was full of Force-blind individuals; their weak minds and wills barely making an impression in the Force. His officers were proof enough of that. Vader could never understand how incompetence always seamed to surround him.

_Idiots the lot of them, _he thought. He needed someone that he could rely on, someone that was capable of getting the job done, and someone that had the power to defeat the Emperor. He needed his son.

Luke had already proved himself to be a capable leader, an excellent pilot and he encompassed enough power to make even the Emperor wary.

Occasionally, a large ripple of fear would wash over Vader, bringing his mind back to the problem at hand.

_What am I going to do with the boy? _

He stretched out his senses and brushed gently against his son's mind. Luke was still trapped in one of his fitful nightmares. Drugs were keeping him sedated, but these dreams still managed to surface.

_Are they just his vulnerable mind reliving his fears _or_ was the Force giving him '_helpful' _insights into the future? _If his suit would have allowed him to sigh he would have. He had hoped that his son wouldn't have inherited that _particular_ trait. The blonde hair, blue eyes and Force sensitively were fine but these_ insights_ were much more trouble than they were worth.

_Many restless nights awaits young Skywalker, _Vader reflected, knowingly.

_My son needs a great deal of training if he is to become my weapon against the Emperor. Maybe Luke's dreams could be used to my advantage…_

-

The crew watched nervously as the Sith Lord, suddenly turned and stalked towards the lift, his cape flapping out behind him. The tension that hung heavy in the air, slowly dissipated as the threat of being Force choked exited the bridge.

Every member of the crew knew the cost of failure and the loss of the Millennium Falcon with the Princess on board was indeed, seen as a failure. No one had died….yet.

The lift doors closed, sending Lord Vader onwards towards a confrontation with his son, albeit a mental one.

* * *

If there was one thing he hated was being stunned, and if there was one thing he hated more than being stunned was waking up in a detention cell on Darth Vader's Super Star

Destroyer.

Everything was white. White walls, white floor and extremely bright overhead lights that shone down with a blinding radiance. The only color to be had was the black out line of the door, so at least he knew which way was out.

_A fine lot of luck that does me, _Han thought as tried to push himself up off the cold floor, only to find that the stunbolts effects hadn't fully worn off yet. He could barely move his arms let alone actually use them for anything.

He stopped trying to move and allowing his blood to circulate which gradually revived his stiffened muscles.

_I wonder where Luke is in all of this?_ puzzled Han as he lay partially paralyzed on the floor.

_We all knew that Vader was after him personally but I thought that Vader wanted to kill him after blowing up the Emperor's pride and joy. I don't know, maybe it's some kind of Force thing. After all Luke father was a Jedi. _Han started wiggling his fingers and toes, glad to find that they moved rather easily. However, his legs and forearms still felt stiff and cramped.

_I have told the Kid a thousand times that, that Force nonsense would get him nowhere; or at least nowhere good. But does he listen? Of course not!_

_This was just great. Luke captured, me captured and that evil walking pile of droid parts running the show. How could this day get any worse?_

_I spoke too soon, _Han thought as the doors parted revealing two Stormtroopers.

They pair stepped through the narrow open, rifles in hand. The one on the right moved closer. "The stunbolt should have worn off by now, Captain Solo. Can you stand? We don't have a lot of time. The surveillance is only temporally turned off."

Han didn't reply, he just stared.

Not getting a response the trooper bent down and grabbed a hold of Han's forearm as the other one came forward and took his other one, so that they both lifted Han together.

Han shrugged their hands off of him as he moved away, falling against the wall. "Who are you guys?"

"Captain, we really don't have a lot of time to explain. We're defects and we work for the Alliance. We're going to get you out, but we really must hurry. You're not currently scheduled to begin interrogation but Vader is known for changing his mind."

The Stormtrooper that had not yet spoken pulled out a pair of binders. "Sorry, but we're going to have to bind you, to keep up pretenses." As he moved forward with the intent of securing Han, Han waved his arms and backed away again.

"Wait a second here. You guys work for the Alliance?"

"Yes"

"And you're clones?" Their helmeted heads turned to look at each other then back at Han before replying.

"Yes"

"And we're going to rescue Luke before we go, right?"

This time the Troopers showed visible unease as the first one hesitantly replied, "No, there is nothing we can do for Skywalker."

Before Han could explode the other trooper rushed forward and snapped the binders on, getting and angry yell from the now cuffed ex-smuggler.

"There is no way I'm leaving Luke here in the hands of that monster!" Han shouted as he tried desperately to free himself. Both Troopers moved up beside Han and each took and arm.

"Captain Solo, we have no way of freeing Skywalker. He's being held in Vader's personal medbay. There's no way of reaching him and if we don't hurry, we're going to miss our window of opportunity."

An infuriated Han still struggled against his capturers/rescuers as they pulled him towards the door. "You can't do this. Vader will kill him!"

"Actually, Vader has healed him, but he's still in recovery." A white clad glove hovered above the door release. "Captain Solo, you must act like a prisoner, but don't get too cared away or we will have no choice but to retaliate as would be expected, alright?

Han glared daggers at the masked man but replied, "Fine."

With all the seething anger of a spirited prisoner that was being lead to somewhere he did not want to go, Han walked through the doors of his cell with his defective clone escort.

A/N : **I think I am going to leave it here. Sorry, no Luke yet, but he'll probably be in the next one. Please review, constructive criticism or plain old help is always welcome. After all I'm doing this to improve my writing and 'me likey' feedback. **

**Laterness, BITD**


	3. Big mouths always say too much

Disclaimer: Me no own Star Wars, it's so sad.

A/N: **Before you guys start reading, listen up. I have made some minor changes to the beginning of Chapter 2 so you might what to go re-read that first. Secondly, I know I promised some Luke and Vader time here, but I decided to go in a different direction than I originally thought and I added some other stuff in first. And lastly, I only like the movies so I don't know any other planets or people other than the ones that are actually **_**in the movies**_**. So, what I'm trying to say is that I made up some people and palaces, so you've just got to go with it. **

**And thanks again to anyone that has reviewed my story. Oh, and remember if you want the next chapter, keep reviewing…it inspires me. **

Chapter 3: Big mouths always say too much

Several times the clones and Han passed patrols in the corridors, but they were never questioned. After all, what was suspicious about two Stormtroopers transferring a prisoner?

_I don't like this,_ thought Han to himself, as they passed yet another group of Stormtroopers going in the opposite direction. Glancing around quickly to make sure that there wasn't anyone in the vicinity, Han addressed his would be rescuers.

"How exactly are we getting off this tub?"

The one that had been doing most of the talking earlier spoke up, "We're suppose to be transporting a prisoner to Jennos. _Unfortunately,_ we had the cell numbers mixed up and you're going in his place."

Giving him a skeptical look Han replied, "Well, that's nice but I still don't see how…,"

"We're planning to hijack the shuttle," interrupted the trooper, as they approached a large set of metal doors. The trooper bent lower and whispered, "remember to keep your head down. We don't what them to recognize you."

Han gave a brief nod as the doors parted. The landing bay was huge. He had never seen one as large as this before. This Destroyer definitely deserved the 'Super' added to its name.

_When Vader builds himself a ship he really builds himself a ship, _reflected Han.

Various crafts filled the hanger but the only ones that seemed to be in use were the shuttles. Han watched as several squads of troopers moved on and off the larger ones.

_No doubt off to cause more trouble in the galaxy, _Han thought begrudgingly to himself.

The three of them moved off towards one of the smaller transports as the conversation of two officers met their ears.

"I would have killed him straight off. There is no since in keeping Skywalker alive."

Han's ears seemed to twitch as this line of discussion reached him, but he managed to do the smart thing and keep his head lowered, not bringing attention to himself.

"They say that the Sith Lord is actually healing him. I saw them take Skywalker to Vader's medbay, earlier. I wonder what that's about, Griener?"

"Who can understand how a Sith thinks, Osvel." Han lowered his head even more as they pasted by the gossiping officers. Even though the three of them continued to move forward their ears strained to hear every word that passed between the two grey-outfitted men.

"For a hero of the Rebellion, he sure doesn't look it. Who knew a kid like that could destroy the Death Star?" remarked Osvel, shaking his head.

"…or be with someone like the princess of Aldearan," added Griener.

They were always telling Han that his big mouth would get him into trouble one of these days and this just happened to be one of them.

Before he could stop himself the words slipped from his mouth, "Leia would never be with that farmboy!"

Both of the Stormtroopers holding Han halted, gripping him tighter by the elbows in the attempt to stop him from rushing at the officers. The two defective Stormtroopers felt their stomachs drop about three floors down as the officers called for them to halt.

Lieutenant Osvel and Lieutenant Griener, who had not been paying any attention to them beforehand, now approached the trio.

"Where are you taking this prisoner?" inquired Griener, taking a long look at Han's face.

"He's being transferred to Jennos, Sir," replied the trooper, letting none of his nervousness show in his voice.

"I think there is some kind of mix up. Let me see your orders," ordered Griener extending a hand for the data card that the trooper placed in his hand.

"This says Lieutenant Mcrine, not Han Solo," he explained after quickly scanning the card. "You have the wrong prisoner."

"Hey, you two," called Griener gesturing at two passing Stormtroopers. "Go with them and make sure that Vader's _special_ _guest_ gets back to his _accommodations_." A cold smile stretched the officer's pointed features at the thought of what the Dark Lord would have in store for Solo.

"At least I don't have to take orders from that evil bionic beast with a breathing problem!" shouted Han, as he tried to get to the officers again; but with his hands tied and surround by four Stormtroopers he didn't even get close.

Osvel just smiled back at the spirited prisoner, "Lets see how cocky his is after Vader gets done with him. Take him away."

Han continued to struggle as the troopers pulled him back, murmured obscenities about everything from the officer's breath to who their mothers had been. Osvel, finally growing tired of hearing how stupid the Empire was, took the blaster out of one of the Stormtrooper's hand and shot a stunblast into the prisoner.

A/N: **Ok guys I'm finally giving in. I can't do this on my own. I need a Beta. This chapter proves that, I think. If you're interested send me a PM. **

**You guys probably thought that I was going to let Han go didn't you? But no, evil grin I have other plans for him. Cackles insanely It will not be in the next chapter but you guys will find out soon. This chapter ran kind of long so I spilt it into two chapters so there's not much Luke/Vader in the next one either. Sorry about that. I will update the next chapter in a couple of days. So until then…**

**Laterness, BITD **


	4. The Force of Dreams

Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars…at least not in this realty.**

**A/N First I'd like to do a shout-out to my two Beta Readers, THANKS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!, and also to anyone that reviewed. One review I would like to address it: Yes I did make Han kinda stupid in the last chapter, but**_** love**_** and **_**jealousy**_** make people do stupid things. The '**_**Force'**_** was just against his escape. **

**It might be awhile before I can update again. My new job is kinda crazy right now and free time is hard to come by. **

**As I said before this was going to be in chapter 3 but I felt it was too long and needed to be split up. So here it is. **

Chapter 4 - The 'Force' of Dreams

The doors to Lord Vader's private medbay parted to reveal the tall and terrorizing Sith Lord. A middle aged man in a white lab coat turned as he heard the doors open and the intake of unmistakable mechanical breathing.

"Lord Vader," greeted Dr. Deluz, bowing his head slightly. "He is still sedated as you have ordered."

Lord Vader didn't acknowledge the doctor right away. His main focal point was the only other occupant in the room. His son.

The boy shifted in his sleep, cold sweat dampened his face as his hair fell unceremoniously into his eyes. The fear rolling off of his slim form, so satisfying when it came from others, felt oddly unwelcome.

_No, _thought Vader, _I do not want Luke to fear me. I want him to respect me, obey me, but not fear me. His fear will help him to embrace the dark side and make him more powerful, but…a child should not fear his father. _

_He is my son, my heir. After I am Emperor, he will continue my legacy. A grand future a waits you, my son. _

_Luke, one day you will rule the Empire. _

Luke let out a whimper as if in answer to Vader's thoughts. The boy rolled over on his side, one hand clutched and twisted in his sheet. A pained look, distorted his features, as he shifted his feet, restlessly.

_Are you trying to flee from something, my son?_ Vader wondered. _Or is it my presence that disturbs you? _

The boy's fear was so powerful that even the sedatives were having a difficult time keeping him under as he tried to awaken from his nightmare.

His fear was also good, in a way. Fear, anger and aggression were the paths to the dark side; and Luke's suffering made the boy's eventual turning, all the easier.

_Suffering? Is that what I want for him? _Vader forced away this line of thought; it was irrelevant at this point.

_He is mine and my means to an end. One way or another he will accept his place. _

"Very good Doctor," replied the Dark Lord finally. "Leave us."

With a bow, Dr. Deluz exited the medbay, leaving two of the most hated and feared men in the galaxy alone in the same room. The destroyer of the Death Star and the slayer of the Jedi, between the two of them, murder was standard.

Just before the doors slid shut, Deluz glanced back to see the Dark Lord reaching a hand out towards the writhing youth and (unless he was mistaken) _gently_ brushed away the tangled hair from the Rebel's face.

Vader drew his hand back away from Luke's face, exposing his inherited strong jaw and pronounced features.

_Now_, _open your mind to me, Luke. Let me see what you see._

With all the skill born from years of practice, Vader effortlessly slid around Luke's almost nonexistent mental shields and entered his son's mind.

* * *

At first there was nothing, the world was shapeless and dark. Slowly or suddenly, Luke really didn't know which, the darkness seemed to awaken. It was a living thing. It was moving and twisting, grabbing a hold of him one moment, and flinging him away the next. The harder he tried to find a way out of the darkness the deeper it seemed to drag him under.

But, if he could have had the choice, the never-ending dark would have been better than what happened next.

The darkness, that had been assaulting him for what seemed like forever, suddenly stilled. The shapeless space he inhabited began to solidify and form distinctive objects, walls, floors, strange columns. The next thing Luke knew was that he was standing in a large room, where the edges were blurred and receding back into the darkness. On either side of him, long stone carved pillars, rose high up out of sight. A chill seemed to creep down his spine as he approached the nearest one.

_Something feels wrong with this place_, Luke thought as he touched the pillar, following it up with his eyes. It was so dim in this chamber that he couldn't even see where the column met the ceiling. Luke glanced around nervously wondering where he was.

_This sure isn't a Rebel base, _Luke joked to himself, attempting to loosen his growing tension. To bad it didn't help, and so Luke moved on with a growing felling of foreboding. Then he heard someone speak, a grading voice that reached out to him from the dark.

"You have done well, my Apprentice," said the dry rasping voice. "If Vader was still here I doubt that he could have completed this mission." Luke moved off to his left, in the direction of the voice, trying his hardest not to make a sound.

"Thank you, my Master. I live to do your bidding." This second voice was quiet and submissive. It sounded oddly familiar, somehow.

Luke just rounded a pillar when the first voice spoke again. "Yes…yes," wheezed the voice. "He was no match for you. Was he, boy?"

Luke's heart seemed to skip a beat at what he saw. Emperor Palpatine sat in a large chair-like throne that sat atop a raised dais. On the steps leading up to the throne, kneeling obediently before the Emperor was…himself.

_Is that really me?_

This odd replica wore strange dark layered robes, reminiscent of the ones Ben use to wear only in black, and had a lightsaber attached to his side. Somehow Luke doubted that this blade would be the crystalline blue of his father's.

The other Luke's eyes held no emotion, his lips pressed into a hard, grim line as he knelt before the Emperor, his master.

Terror shot up Luke's spine as the other replied, "No, my Master. Vader was weak. He was not worthy to be at your side. I don't know how he survived as long as he did," contempt colored the evil doppelganger's voice.

"Indeed. So tell me the details of the attack. How many perished?" An evil grin crinkled the Emperor's wizened face and his eyes gleamed yellow as he shifted forward in his chair, eager for the bloody retelling.

"With pleasure, Master. We destroyed approximately half of their fleet after they entered the trap, they put up somewhat of a fight before fleeing like the cowards they are. In total, I have obliterated most of their leaders and a large portion of there fleet."

Dark satisfaction colored his voice as he continued, "With only the Princess to run their pitiful band, they do not stand a chance. Give me another month, my Master, and I will crush the Rebellion completely!"

Luke backed away, shaking his head in disbelief. _This can't be right. I would never work for the Empire! No…no, that can't be me! I would never betray the Alliance!_ He turned and ran back towards where he was before, but he had barely taken three steps when the room seemed to lurch. Luke stumbled and the suffocating darkness was back, dazing his mind and distorting his senses.

When everything finally settled, Luke found himself again in the Emperor's throne room. Eminently, Luke's eyes locked on the stone steps but this time instead of Luke kneeling it was… _Han and Leia._

_Han, Leia, no. None of this can be real. This isn't going to happen. This can't happen. I wouldn't let this happen. _Luke finally looked around to see where his other self was in all of this. This time, Luke's duplicate stood next to the throne, but here again something was different. Vader, now sat in the Emperor's throne.

"I grow tied of your continuous attempts of interference, Princess. Luke can never be turned. His destiny lies with me."

_No, not with that murder! How could I end up with him? He killed my father and murdered Ben! I needed to destroy him not join him!_

_Is this my future then? To end up on the Dark Side? I…I can't believe that. I don't want to be here! I want to wake up; this has to be a dream!_

The room shifted again but the Force wasn't done with Luke yet.

The next instant red, burning light was all Luke could see. He threw up his arm to shield his eyes while they adjusted to the sudden brightness.

The light was coming from the churning rivers of lava that took up almost the entire landscape. Further down the river he could make out a large twisted structure that even as he looked at it, was slipping further into the lava.

_This place isn't like the others. It's clearer more…solid somehow. _The others rooms had felt loose and vague as if in at any moment they would retreat back into the darkness from which they had come, but here everything was so…vivid, so sharp in detail. Here, the Force cloaked everything with a foreboding sense of certainty.

Luke stood on a rock embankment beside one of the deadly molten rivers. The place itself was unusual, but what was even more bizarre was that even though boiling molten rock was mere feet from him, Luke felt no heat from it.

Luke glanced around to see if had a counterpart in this place as well, but when he looked out over the lava Luke couldn't believe what he saw. Two men, wielding lightsabers, were fighting furiously on a floating platform that somehow wasn't being consumed by the lava.

Blue blades crossed as the Jedi (for that's all they could be) slashed at one another. Luke felt in awe at the skill these men possessed. Their movements were so fluid he could hardly tell where one move ended and the next began.

_Why can't I fight like that?_

Suddenly the Jedi in the lighter clothes did a back flip landing on the opposite bank as he called out. "It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!"

_Anakin? Could that be my father? _Luke strained to get a glimpse of the man but all he could make out were black robes and dark shoulder-length hair. The man remained on the platform, his back towards Luke, facing the other Jedi. Although Luke couldn't see his face, there was something familiar about this man's presence

_That _must_ be my father but… why is he fighting a Jedi? Wait is that… could that be…Ben? My father is fighting Ben?_

Although Luke could not feel the heat from the lava, he felt the anger radiating off his father. Luke had never felt anything like that before. It was…frightening.

"You underestimate my power!" shouted Anakin, his dark energy, finding vent in his voice.

"Don't try it," came the reply. Ben appeared worried as he shifted anticipating Anakin's move.

Luke had a thrill of terror as he watched his father leap over Ben and then…Ben sliced at him, severing his legs and arm.

_NO! _Luke tried to scream but he had no voice in this place. He was only a shadow to events already past.

_Ben... Ben how could you! He was your friend! You said he was your friend! How could you do this?_ The young Rebel pilot watched helplessly as his father slid down the embankment, tears coming unbidden to his eyes.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness. You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you." Luke watched as tears traced dirty trails down his ex-mentor's face.

_He's crying? He's crying… while he walks away leaving my father to die! _Luke forced away his own tears at the betrayal of one of the men he had trusted and respected. The beginnings of hate found their way to the surface of all the emotions that were plaguing Luke. A dark flame burst forth, kindled by treachery and loss. A flame, that is a dangerous item for a Skywalker to possess.

The last thing Luke saw before the darkness returned was his father bursting into flames, screaming, "I hate you!"

_This can't be real. What was Ben talking about? The Chosen One, joined the Sith…my father? Ben how could you do this? My father hated you. How could you ever tell me you were his friend? How could you give me his lightsaber knowing that you took it from his severed hand before you left him here?_

_You lied to me, Ben. You told me that Vader betrayed and murdered my father, but it was you. It was you!_

A dark presence, that Luke had assumed was just another part of his turbulent nightmares, came closer and surrounded Luke. At first it was stifling and Luke fought against it, but then Luke realized that it wasn't actually hurting him. This presence held him firmly in its dark folds but no more nightmares came. There was a connection here. It was solid…strong… familiar. He knew it from…. somewhere.

_Be at peace young one. They have ended… for now. _The words seemed to reverberate around and through the connection.

_Who are you?_

_Wake up and you will find out, _the other replied.

_How?_

_How, what?_

_How do I wake up? If I could have, I would've by now. _The other didn't reply but Luke felt himself being guided out of the dark place he was trapped in.

**A/N OK that's it. Next one will be Luke and Vader all the way! After all there is no where left for Luke to hide. If some people did not like my reenactment of the duel from ROTS, I'm sorry. I'm not that big of a fan of the new movies, just the old ones. For anyone looking for Leia, I haven't forgotten about her, but this is a father/son fic and I don't plan to have her in here that much. **

**Remember it's read first and then REVIEW. I know that you have read it or you wouldn't be reading**_** this**_**! So move your mouse to that little purple button and **_**REVIEW!**_

**Laterness, BITD**


	5. Black and White Holovid

**A/N** **I am so sorry it has taken this long to update. But…I did warn you guys in the last chapter. **

**I start school next week so again I'm not sure on when the next chapter will come but rest assured, I'm not done with this story yet. I hope you guys like this one. Oh and of course thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and especially to my betas, you guys are so great! Any mistakes that are left are mine and mine alone. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own anything**.

Chapter 5 Black and White Holovid

As Luke returned to consciousness, the darkness reseeded and his disturbing dreams faded, leaving him alone with his confusion. His dreams had never been that vivid before.

_Those were just dreams, weren't they? I mean, me…on the dark side…working for the Empire…that's so ridiculous. _

Not wanting to open his eyes yet, Luke shifted, trying to find a better position on the stiff bed. He stopped after a moment, when he thought he heard an odd rhythmical breathing, but he instantly dismissed it.

_Hoth is a dangerous planet. It's probably just some other patient on a respirator. _

Unbidden, the final images from his last dream came crushing back down on him, arousing that terrible feeling of loss and betrayal.

_Ben, why did you do this? Why did you pretend to be my friend? Were you going to kill me too? Cut me down and leave me to die as you did to him?_ Luke mentally sighed. These thoughts would do him no good now.

_My father is dead. Ben is dead. What does it matter that he lied to me? He…deserved what he got, _Luke hesitantly thought. _He deserved it for what he did!_

Luke let his thoughts drift and suddenly realized that he was wrong before. The darkness from his dreams was not completely gone. Some still lingered, but it seemed darker now that it was no longer surrounded by the shadows of his nightmares. This presence was focused and powerful and…very near.

That's when Luke remembered.

_(Who are you?)_

_(Wake up and you will find out.)_

This wasn't a thing, it was a person. A person who had helped him. A person, who knew about the Force. A person, Luke had to meet.

He cautiously opened his eyes, but they went wide as he saw who it was that had helped him. The sound of the respirator seemed to redouble as the Dark Lord of the Sith, stood looking down at him.

Luke jerked to full awareness as he caught sight of the intimidating figure. Finding he arms free and unrestrained, he tried to sit up and distance himself from the Sith. That is until…

_Why can't I move?_

Luke tried again to sit up but he only made it a few inches before what felt like an invisible hand forced him once again back into the pillows.

"Let me go!"

"I will when you calm down." Was that concern Luke sensed coming from the Dark Lord? _No that's ridiculous._

Luke stopped his useless struggles as he asked, "What am I doing here?"

"You were receiving medical treatment." Luke gave him a skeptical look.

"Why did you heal me? Aren't I your prisoner?"

Vader tilted his head as if in thought, before answering, "That remains to be seen."

Luke was trying to think of something to say to this when the doors to the medbay opened. What looked like a doctor and two Stormtroopers stepped inside.

_What is it about Imperials and their lack of color? _thought Luke as he watched them enter. White coated doctors, white armored Stromtroopers, black armored Sith Lords, grey floors and ceiling. It was like watching a black and white holovid.

_Well, _corrected Luke glancing at Vader, _a horror holovid._

88888888

Dr. Deluz moved forward, aware that his patient was finally awake. Even from here he could tell that the boy was tense. His eyes kept flicking between him and Lord Vader, as if trying to assess the situation.

_Good luck with that, _he thought seriously_. I work here and even I don't know what's going on. _

"What is it?" commanded Vader as the trio stopped a few feet from them.

"We have moved out of the dead space, my Lord, and we are finally able to receive transmissions. The Emperor commands that you make contact with him, Sir." Dr. Deluz waited nervously for Vader's response. Being out in space for months at a time made it difficult to remember that Lord Vader _wasn't _the highest authority in the galaxy. He was undeniably powerful but he bowed before the Emperor just like the rest.

"Very well, make sure Skywalker is properly bathed and cleaned up. Then bring him to my quarters. If he escapes, Doctor, I will hold you personally responsible."

The Dark Lord swept past them, his stride quickly taking him down the hall and out of sight.

Dr. Deluz, glad to see Vader leave, turned his attention towards the infamous Rebel. Skywalker was awake and visibly angry. The Rebel glared after the Dark Lord.

_I would be more worried than angry if I was him. I have never seen Vader search for anyone as persistently as he has this young Rebel. He'll be in for a rough time. _

The Docter approached, Luke pushed himself off of the bed, putting it in-between himself and the Imperials, creating a makeshift barrier. He stood leaning against the bed, his eyes narrowed in mistrust.

"I can see that your legs are working, so how about you arms?" Deluz stepped closer but made no move to disrupt the boy from his place.

Luke glared venomously at him but said, "They're fine."

"Do you feel any numbness anywhere, in your toes or fingers?"

Luke shook his head.

"Good. The refresher is over there," he said pointing to a door to Luke's right. Luke looked back at the doctor and then over to the Stormtroopers that stood just inside the room.

Deluz glanced briefly over his shoulder at them before returning his focus to the Rebel, "They're only there incase you become…uncooperative. So shower first and then I will have some clothes for you." His tone wasn't demanding but almost… coercive, as if he was trying to be friendly.

Luke didn't move.

They wanted him to do this without a fuss. Well, he was NOT going to cooperate. He was a prisoner no matter what Vader said, and he would not be tricked into letting his guard down.

The Doctor sighed and motioned for two of the Troopers to approach. They grabbed him roughly by the arms as he tried to move away.

"Careful, Lord Vader wouldn't like it if he is damaged."

Loosening their grip _slightly_ the Troopers proceeded to drag Luke across the medbay and pushed him into the 'fresher. As they moved back the Deluz stepped forward and stood in the doorway.

"As if that murderer would care about what happens to me."

"Murderer? When it comes to death I think it is you that is much more proficient at it than Lord Vader. He has killed many in the name of the Empire, but you…you have killed over a million with just a single shot. So you will excuse me if I find your title a little misdirected." The young Rebel paled.

"That…that is war, people die in war." Deluz wasn't sure if Luke was trying to convince him or himself, but he was doing a poor job either way.

The corners of Dr. Deluz's mouth turned up in a cold smile but his only reply was, "As you say. Shower and change into the clothes that are already in there for you. Don't take too long or I will have to send them in after you." He jerked his head back towards the Troopers.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Luke yelled through the closed and undoubtedly locked door. He sighed and running a hand through his matted hair, decided that maybe a shower wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Not wanting the Troopers to return before he had finished, Luke started to undress.

* * *

Lord Vader knelt as the larger than life image of the Emperor appeared before him.

"Lord Vader, why have you waited so long to give me a report?" A hint of annoyance tinged the Emperor's voice.

"We were moving through dead space and transmissions were temporarily inactive. I am sorry, my Master." Vader bowed his head in apology. _Well that and I did not know what to tell you about Luke yet. Dead space does have it's advantages… sometimes._

"I have sensed a very large disturbance in the Force. You have captured Skywalker." It was not a question. "But you have not destroyed him yet. Why is that?"

_This is it. I have to do this just the right way_. "He is very powerful, my Master, turned, he would make a power ally."

"Yes…very powerful indeed." His voice had a dreamy edge to it as he turned his head slightly and seemed to stare off into nothing.

_Whatever it is you see Palpatine, it will not come to pass. The boy is MINE. You have no claim to him. _

"Yes, you may take the boy and train him Lord Vader. Your current tour ends in six months, by then I want to see a willing convert. Understood?" Vader could feel the intensity of the Emperor's gaze even though it was only a hologram. Yes, he understood the order but he understood the warning even more. He would not have limitless time with his son. So Luke had better be ready by then.

"Of course, my Master. It will be done." Vader bowed his head again as the contact ended taking the Emperor's image with it.

_Three months is more than enough time to help Luke realize his potential and persuade him to join me. _And speaking of Luke, Vader could feel his son approaching.

* * *

Luke walked straight-backed with his head held high through the corridors while also being cuffed and surrounded by Stormtroopers. The clothing he was made to wear was stiff and uncomfortable, nothing like his Alliance-issued flight suit. It took great effort to resist the increasing urge to pull at his collar.

_While orange is not my favorite color, it sure does beat grey. Now, I'm just as bland as they are. _He watched critically as two officers passed by, talking to each other.

_How can they were this thing it's so…uncomfortable. _Again he resisted pulling on the rigid collar and swallowed uneasily.

Many passers-by looked on with interest as they made their way to Vader's private rooms on board the Executor, and Luke was starting to feel more and more anxious the closer they went. The dark presence he had felt earlier, the one he now knew to be Lord Vader, seemed to hover in the direction that they were heading in. _I have a bad feeling about this. _

They passed fewer and fewer people the longer they walked and then almost all of them were officers. _This must be the_residential _area, where the officers live. I guess most everyone is out ravaging the galaxy at this time of day, whenever that is._

They stopped outside a door that looked just like every other. There was nothing significant about it that might make one think that the second most powerful man in the galaxy lived behind it.

They had barely been stopped a minute when the doors parted.

_Here we go,_ Luke thought as he steeled himself for what was to come. Two of the Troopers went in first and stood on either side of the door as the other pair prodded him in the back. The pushy Stormtroopers entered after him.

Vader quarters were sparse but serviceable. Two large black leather chairs and an equally large desk was all the resided in the room. There were several documents on the desk but nothing that would cause you to say that it was disorganized. Even items that Luke would have carelessly thrown down seem to be placed with some purpose in mind.

_Is he that much of a control freak?_

"No, I just wish for things to be organized." One of the three other doors to the room opened and Vader now stood before them, looking as he always did. Black suit, helmet, and cape accounted for.

"But I…I didn't say anything." Luke stammered, his earlier resolve weakening. _Was it true he could read minds?_

Vader turned his head slightly regarding the Troopers. "Leave us." They saluted and quickly exited the room. Lord Vader might be okay now, but his short temper was legendary and if that was the Rebel responsible for the Death Star, well…they didn't want to get caught in the cross fire.

"Would you like to have a seat? We have some things to discuss." He motioned with a gloved hand at the chairs.

Luke didn't move, this whole situation was strange. _What is Vader up to? Why is he being so nice?_

"Sit and I will explain." Vader offered then turned and made to sit down on one of the armchairs.

Luke's eyes widen and then narrowed in mistrust. "Can you read minds?"

Vader rested his arms on either side of the chair. He seemed almost relaxed. Somehow Luke didn't think that this was how prisoners were usually kept but remembering their earlier conversation…

'_Am' I a prisoner? _He glanced down at his binders.

_Yes, _he thought,_ nothing has changed. He's just trying to deceive me. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to play along, at least he's not torturing me as he did Leia… or, at least not yet. _

"I am not deceiving you. I am not going to torture you and it's not as much mind reading as being receptive."

Luke bristled at having his thoughts read…or…well received again. He fumed silently as he considered the situation.

_If Vader wants to chat, well then lets chat. _He crossed the room to the other chair and sat down, his bound hands resting in his lap.

"You won't be needing those." And Luke restraints opened and fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Okay Vader, what's going on?" Releasing the prisoner definitely wasn't normal and he had this weird feeling that Vader was hiding something. That odd little feeling in the back of his mind he seemed to agree with him.

Vader's answer or avoidance, to the question surprised Luke, "What do you know about your family?"

Luke's face fell, as the weight of the question came crushing down on him. He had no family. They were all gone.

"They're dead." _No thanks to Ben. If he hadn't killed my father and if R2 had never went after the old Jedi, maybe I would still have a family. And if he wouldn't have lied…_

A thought suddenly occurred to Luke. _If it was Ben that betrayed my father, why did he say it was Vader? _

"An excellent question, young one." Pride snaked down that their oddly strengthening connection at his words, but even as Luke felt this he shrugged it off. _I'm imaging things_.

A spark of anger permeated the Dark Lord's mechanized voice as he continued, "Obi-wan _was_ the one who betrayed and wounded your father."

"How do you know?" Luke sprung to his feet, his anger getting the best of him. "You kill Jedi and maybe you…" Vader's words finally caught up with him.

"Wait…wounded? Not killed? Were you the one who did that, then? Did you finish him off like you did Ben?" Luke accused Vader, he being the nearest and most natural focus for his anger.

A pregnant pause followed this statement and then…

"No Luke," he tensed. The foreboding feeling that he sometimes got in times of danger, intensified.

"I did not kill your father. _I_ _am_ your father."

**A/N ** **I know I'm evil but that's all folks. I **_**have**_** started the next chapter but…only time will tell. As always I appreciate any feedback you have to offer, so review and tell me about it. **

**Laterness, BITD**


	6. Fathering Darkness

**A/N Sorry Sorry SORRY about the long wait, guys! I've been 'lost in a fog' would be the best reason, I guess. I'm not very happy with this chapter but it gets the job done, I guess. This chapter is the longest I have written so far so I hope that makes up for it being so late. For all you guys that celebrate Christmas it's a early Christmas present and if you don't (shrugs) just a gift. Ok, I'm done…Enjoy.**

**Oh and thank you so much, Carrie!! Your are so awesome, for betaing for me and for getting me back on track.**

**Disclaimer: Own this? Nope not me. **

Chapter 6 - Fathering Darkness

_(I did not kill your father. I am your father.)_

Luke's anger flickered and died, as a cold knot of panic settled in the pit of his stomach.

Luke shook his head in disbelief at Vader's words and stammered out, "That's ridicu…. Y-You're ly…" But he couldn't bring himself to say it. Deep down on some strange level he _knew_ that Vader wasn't lying to him. He _felt_ it.

_Why didn't anyone ever tell me? Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru, Ben…Why did they all lie to me?_

"Obi-wan could never defeat me so he sought to use your potential for his own ends. The Jedi liked to manipulate people they knew they could not control otherwise."

"They wanted me to kill my own father?!"

As soon as he said it Luke knew _that _was also true without Vader's input. He had wanted revenge ever since Ben had first told him the supposed _truth_ about his father. He had wanted revenge but also more than ever he had wished to follow in his father's footsteps. Learn about the Force and…become a Jedi.

"Yes. The _Jedi_ always considered their way the only _right _way." Vader gestured for Luke to resume his sit, which he did.

"Is that why you destroyed them?"

"That…and other things…"

"Do you mean what happened on that volcanic planet with Ben? Is that why you wear that suit?"

"Yes." The air itself seemed to become denser as the tension in the room increased. Not knowing how far Vader was willing to go and give him answers, Luke decided to push on.

"So…you're Anakin?"

"That name no longer has any meaning for me. Never speak it again."

Luke let the topic drop, the command and the warning very clear in his mind. It felt as if all the oxygen was sucked out of the room and the increased pressure made the hairs on his arm stand up. Darth Vader was not happy.

_So he 'is' Anakin. The man everyone said was dead…But he's not. He's Darth Vader. The Dark Lord of the Sith, second in the command of the Empire, Destroyer of the Jedi…my father._

The impactions were over-whelming. He just couldn't believe it.

_What am I suppose to do now? Can I really return to the Alliance as Vader's son?_

"Join me Luke. Together no one could stop us. Together we could rule the galaxy as father and son."

Luke locked his eyes on Vader's helmet. _Did he just ask me, what I think he asked me? He would betray the Emperor?_

"Kill the Emperor?" he clarified.

Vader nodded.

"How?"

"I will train you in the ways of the Force."

"You want me to become a _Sith_ don't you!?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't _want _to be a Sith. I _want _to become a Jedi." Luke tensed as he felt the heat of Vader's anger wash over him again at his bold declaration.

"No son of _mine_ will _ever _become a Jedi. The Jedi were weak and corrupt. I have made it my life's ambition to rid the galaxy of them…and I have. They no longer exist. Obi-wan was the last."

Something twitched in the back of Luke's mind. _The last Jedi…Ben?-no…What was that name?...Yoda? _But just as soon as Luke thought this he pushed the thoughts away, less Vader sense them. He'd think about that later, right now he needed to focus on what Vader was saying.

"Luke, accept your place by my side and we could end this destructive conflict once and for all."

Luke shook his head. "It can't be that easy. Nothing is ever _that _easy. What about the Alliance? What about my friends? I can't just abandon them!"

"With the Emperor dead there would no longer be a need for the Rebellion."

"But the Empire would still exist wouldn't it!" Luke demanded. "You would be the Emperor then, wouldn't you!"

Luke was shouting now. He was using his temper to cover up his fear. Fear that Vader's words instilled in him as he recalled his dreams…. Him standing at Emperor Vader's side, casting away his friends as they sought to save him. He just couldn't go through with it remembering the look on Leia's face. The look of hurt and betrayal sending shivers through his soul.

Vader just sat there gazing at his most naive son and responded very firmly. "Without the Empire the galaxy would dissolve into chaos. Anarchy and lawlessness would rule and that is something that I can not and _will _not let happen."

"I just can't do it." Luke said very bluntly crossing his arms over his chest, totally disregarding Vader's last words that were causing more conflict in him than he was likely to admit…even to himself.

A heavy silence filled the room, only permeated by Vader's respirator. The silence seemed to stretch on forever and then Vader spoke.

"That is most unfortunate." Luke was caught off guard at Vader's tone. It was like he was commenting on the weather or some other trivial thing.

"I had hoped that you would be persuaded without getting the others involved, but it appears as if I was wrong…"

Luke shifted uncomfortable at his words…_others? _

"What do you mean?"

Vader cocked his head to one side as he regarded his son. "You didn't think that you were the _only _Rebel captured on Hoth, did you?"

Luke had been so wrapped up in what was happening to himself that he hadn't considered anyone else. _Who did Vader have? Leia, Han, the Rouges?_

"Your princess managed to escape but we are currently playing host to a most annoying smuggler, by the name of Solo."

_Oh no, not Han!_

"What is this then… blackmail, torture, what?" and then a thought hit Luke. "How do I even know you even have Han anyways?"

But Vader answered his question with one of his own. "When have I ever lied to you?"

"Uhhhh," he didn't know what to say so he just closed his mouth and turned away…until he heard Vader standing up. Luke watched him as he moved back around to his desk and pressed a button. A screen came to life and a man's face appeared. "Captain, have the smuggler brought to me." A crisp "right away, Sir" answered him and then the screen went blank again.

"What are you going to do with Han?"

Vader moved back around the desk, closer to Luke. "That entirely depends upon _you_, my son."

"What? I don't underst…" A chime from the door interrupted him. Vader waved a hand and it slid open, revealing two Stormtroopers holding a very angry Han in-between them.

"Han!" Luke rose to his feet but had made only one step before his felt Vader's hand on his shoulder, preventing him from moving towards his friend.

************************************************************************

At Luke's shout, Han focused on the kid, his eyes scanning him for any obvious injuries, but the kid seemed fine-minus the Sith Lord that was restraining him.

The uniform the kid was wearing was a change though. If Han didn't know any better he would have thought that the kid standing before him was an Imperial cadet. The only thing he lacked was a name tag and rank bars, showing his status. _What is Vader up to-dressing the kid like that? _

"Luke, are you okay?"

"Yeah Han, I'm fine. You?"

"Just peachy, Kid."

At a gesture from Vader the Stormtroopers forced Han to the ground, in a kneeling position.

"Leave us." The troopers saluted and left, the door swooshing behind them. The three were now left alone in Vader's quarters.

Han, showing his true Corilliean brashness, broke the heavy silence first. "I don't think much of you hospitality Vader. My accommodations are lousy. You should fire the housekeeper."

"Han!" Luke warned, he sounded worried.

The Kid turned his head and looked up over his shoulder at Vader. "So, what happens now?"

"Now we jump this guy and haul-tail it outta here," supplied Han as he rose to his feet. He had just straightened up, hands still behind his back; when an unseen force knocked him flat on the floor again.

Luke again tried to move towards where Han now lay spiraled on the floor but Vader's fingers tightened, making his struggles useless.

"Han, just shut up for a minute will ya?"

Han, who had just had all the wind knocked out of him, still managed a "Sure thing, Kid" before catching his breath.

Luke half-turned to Vader, "What now?"

"I will train you as both a Sith and an Imperial. As long as you do as you're told no harm will befall Solo. But if you try to escape, refuse orders or disobey me in anyway, it is Solo that will pay the price. The misdeed will be taken into consideration and the punishment will be given accordingly."

"So I'm what? Some kinda…whipping boy?" said Han, down-but far from out.

Vader, totally ignoring Han, continued, "That is if I don't strangle him for his insolence first." The hand not holding Luke tightened into a fist until the leather of his glove squeaked.

"Screw this! I would rather be in interrogation!"

"That can be arranged." Vader said, menacingly.

"No, don't. I'll do it. Just-just let Han go and I'll take the punishment for my own mistakes." Vader regarded Luke for a moment.

"I can not allow that. What I said before was the truth. I will not harm you, Son."

"Son!?" Han looked flabbergasted, "What is he talking about Luke? You don't believe this walking pile of metal do you?"

"Han, I…" Luke paused, not know exactly what to say. He believed Vader but…he knew Han views about the Force and as his _feelings_ were the only thing to go on at this point, Han wouldn't be impressed.

Silence stretched for a few seconds before Han, with his never-ceasing charm, broke it. "Kid, listen. Whatever it is that Vader's been telling you is a lie. He's just tryin' to trick you. Your father was a Jedi that he killed remember?"

Luke shook his head. "Han you don't understand."

"Then make me understand and tell me why you think this _thing_ could possibly have children, let alone that you're one of them?"

Luke's anger rekindled at Han's words.

"I mean just think about it Kid. He's a Sith, a cold-hearted bastard just like the Emperor. He probably used some mind thing on ya."

Luke's anger reached a high point and he shouted at Han, "Just shut up already. _You don't know what you're talking about_." Luke's anger giving his raw untrained power the focus it needed, he sent Han crashing into the far wall. A dull thud was heard as his skull made contact with the steel wall before he slowly slid down to the floor.

As soon as Luke had realized what he had done, his anger disappeared and was replaced by the swirling dark undercurrents of fear, worry, and guilt. Luke immediately jerked his arm free of Vader and ran over to his friend.

If Luke hadn't have been so focused on Han or his own inner demons, he _might_ have felt the satisfaction coming from the Sith Lord through their connection.

Lord Vader's first thoughts were, _my son is strong in the Force and the Dark Side at that. _

Vader watched, bemused as his son checked the smuggler for injuries that he himself had caused in his unknowingly with his anger. _Obi-wan must never have told him of the Dark Side and how easily one can stumble down its path…_

_Did the man not have years in which to train Luke? I would have thought that he would be deeply submersed in the Jedi hypocrisy by now. But I guess it's all for the best, Obi-wan's negligence will make my job all the easier._

_Luke has never been brainwashed into forsaking his emotions and thus… I will not as much need to 'turn' him as convince him of the truth. Without the Jedi's interference Luke has the full use of all his emotions; hate, love, anger, fear, joy, desire…everything that will bind the boy to me. Luke's desire for a father will secure him to me and then we will be unstoppable, _Vader thought.

_With all of Luke's declarations of becoming a Jedi he didn't even know the first word of caution ever spoken concerning the Dark Side. 'It is a quick and easy path.' Anger, fear and aggression being the most common and effortless gates to this course. _

_Luke was already guilty of the first two, the third only needed time. Unless of course, you counted the boy's aggression towards Solo regarding to himself, and that was just too tempting to consider. With just the idea of a father and their connection, Luke had felt…offended at his friend's brashness._

This was certainly all working well in Vader's favor. He pushed down his satisfaction at that thought and moved closer to the pair on the floor. "He's fine Luke. You only knocked him out."

"How did I do this? I've _never_ done this before…" Vader could feel the boy's confusion, his fear. "You didn't… did you…?"

"No, Son. Your emotions make you strong and because you are untrained, they dictate you actions."

"You were feeling hostility towards Solo and perhaps you got a little… carried away."

"I used the Force?"

"Yes."

Luke sat quietly by the smuggler's side, thinking.

Vader sensing his turbulent thoughts placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Luke let me teach you about the Force. It is your birthright to know its power. One as strong as you should not be left untrained."

Luke didn't move but continued to look down at his friends face.

"I used the Dark Side, didn't I?"

Vader hesitated slightly before answering, "Yes."

Luke nodded to himself, "I thought so, that didn't feel like it did before. With Ben…"

Vader's fingers tightened at the mention of the Jedi's name.

"He sought to use you, Luke. Will you choose the teachings of a hypocrite and betrayer against that of your own father?"

Luke shook his head no.

"Okay, I'll will learn about the Force from you but…please don't take it out on Han…?" He turned and locked his sharp crystalline eyes on Vader's covered ones.

"As long as you do as you're told, no ill will come to him," he promised.

**A/N Ok that's all for now. I haven't started on the next chapter but at least I **_**do**_** know what's going to happen. I just have to write it down…and that's were I have problems…**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**Laterness, BITD**


	7. Captive Thoughts

9

**A/N Wow. This story is almost at 100 reviews! That is so awesome! I almost can't believe it. Thanks to those of you that have reviewed so far... and also those that don't but still continue to read...**_**I wonder why?**_** Oh and a special THANK YOU to Carrie, beta readers are a blessing from the Force. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters. **

Chapter 7 – Captive Thoughts

After Luke's reluctant acceptance of his father's teaching, Vader had called for the stormtroopers to return Han to his cell. Luke didn't like it, but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

Then after asking if he too would be confined to a cell, Vader showed Luke to the room he would inhabit while on the Executor. It was just off of Vader's mainroom and richly decorated.

Luke was surprised to see a large bed made up with black silken sheets, plush dark carpeting and an enormous viewport on one side that showed the boundless sea of stars that was the universe.

After looking the room over, Luke turned back to his father.

"I trust this is satisfactory. Get some sleep as we will start training early tomorrow." Vader said, then turned to leave.

"Wait," Luke called. Vader turned back to his son, expectant. "Can we…can we talk for a little while?"

When Vader didn't respond Luke nervously continued, "I mean I've only just found out you were my father and I…I just wanted to know some things."

"Such as?"

Luke, now _very_ nervous, asked, "I was wondering about my mother. I mean, you're alive, so I was wondering if she…?"

"No, she is dead," Vader answered abruptly. "Go to sleep. You're going to need it."

"How…?" Luke began, but Vader just turned and retreated into the other room.

Luke was left alone, his questions unanswered and in a state of such conflicting emotions he didn't know which ones to address first.

He moved over to the bed and sank down into a mattress so soft it seemed like it was molded from air itself. Luke enjoyed the unaccustomed luxury for a moment before pushing a hand through his hair as he gazed out of the viewport. The scene was serene and calming, the direct opposite of his current state of mind.

_Why couldn't he tell me about her? It's not like I asked him something offensive like what he looks like under that mask but he didn't even 'try' to listen to me... Did I really make the right choice?_

Absentmindedly he reached up and tugged on the collar of the uniform he was still wearing.

_Darn, these things are uncomfortable. _Luke finally deciding that he didn't much like what he was wearing, undid the fastenings all down the front and tossed it to the far end of the bed, so he was left wearing only a black undershirt; a vast improvement over that Imperial monkey suit.

_Imperial? Is that all I am now? No, _he chided himself, _no now I'm also going to be a Sith too. That's...just…'perfect'. _

Luke lay back on the bed, now staring up at the bland expressionless ceiling. Everything in this room reeked of Imperial. The clothes, the bed, the ceiling. _I bet even the 'fresher looks like it belongs to an Imp. Is this what I really want? I have a father…but at what price? _

_Ben, this is all your fault. Why did you do this to me? To him? Why didn't you just…_

Then Luke sat bolt upright. _Yoda. Master Yoda. The last of the Jedi. Was he still out there on…on Dagobah? Could I still become a Jedi? _

_I can learn of the Force from Vader and then maybe Yoda could help me become a Jedi!_

Luke smiled at that thought before looking at the door that his father had just made his retreat through. But he couldn't leave now, even if he did find a way to free Han. There were things he wanted to know. Things he _needed_ to know, and only his father could give him the answers.

Looking around Luke discovered a few things he had missed before. In one corner was a desk, not as grand or as large as Vader's but not bad. It looked to be made of the same wood as the headboard of the bed. But it at least didn't have the Imperial seal on it. There also seemed to be some kind of…_chair?_…that sat not far from the desk, but the desk already had a chair and this thing was round, padded, and had absolutely no back, so if it was a chair he had never seen one quite like it before. There were also two other doors besides the one he entered from.

Feeling adventurous Luke got up and approached the first door. It was a 'fresher and as Luke expected decorated in varying shades of gray. _Yeah, _though Luke, _that's just what I expected, Imperial grey. _Luke allowed the door to close and moved on to the next one.

This one turned out to be a closet, and Luke was surprised to see and assortment of clothing already inside.

_Just how long has he been expecting me?_, Luke couldn't help the thought as he sifted through the clothing.

There was another uniform like the one he had been wearing before, but there were also some loose fitting clothes for working out. An then a few shirts and pants in several different styles but again the only colors present were black and grey.

Luke stopped when he came across some kind of odd robes with multiple layers. Luke's eyes widened as he recognized them.

_These look like what Ben was wearing when he dueled my father, but...wait no. They're black, black like… Anakin's? Black like Vader. Black like a Sith and as monotone as only an Imperial would wear. _

_But are they Jedi robes or Sith? Is the 'color' the only thing that's different? I wish I knew! I know so little about the Jedi and even less about the Sith so…how will I know the difference? _Luke's last thought did not only pertained to the issue of clothing styles but also the two orders themselves. He cursed Ben silently for his lack of training.

Luke, now feeling slightly disgusted moved away and the door slid smoothly into place. He just stared at it for a moment before moving to analyze the door that lead back into the mainroom. Luke couldn't help himself, he might have agreed to be here but that didn't mean he wouldn't look at all the possibilities if he ever decided to escape.

It was a second before Luke discovered what was missing. A control pad to open to door. In fact. Luke racked his memory. _Were there 'any' control pads beside the one to enter Vader's chambers? I remember the door opening but Vader never pressed anything. Why would there not be any way to open the doors? Unless…the Force. Could only someone who could use the Force open the doors in Vader's rooms?_

Luke shook his head, he really didn't know. He would just have to remember to ask Vader tomorrow because there was no way he was getting out of this room without someone's help. At least for the moment.

Luke sighed and returned to the bed, took off his boots and laid down between the sheets with his hands behind his head, again looking up at the bland and empty ceiling.

_I'll stay and I'll learn from my father but maybe I can help him as well. He said that Anakin means nothing to him now, but I'm his son. I'm a Skywalker not a Vader, and if he claims me, he claims that part of himself too. I don't care what he says. Anakin might be dead to him but he's not to me. _

_Father, _Luke unknowingly sent, _I will help you. _Then Luke turned on his side on the soft bed and was out within minutes.

Bacta, while very effective in quickly healing wounds, has a wearing effect on the body as the treatment forces it to regenerate cells much more rapidly then it would normally. This causes weariness that attacks fast and with a vengeance. Luke didn't know it but his body was exhausted, this being one of the reasons why Vader wanted Luke to sleep after only being awake a few hours. His body needed time to recover.

* * *

Vader, after insuring that Luke was secure in his room, made his way back to the bridge.

_The child had dared ask him about her._

He was annoyed however; Luke's curiosity was natural after having discovered his father to want to know about his mother.

_I cannot blame the boy for wanting to know about her. She was a...no, _Vader cut off the thought before it when any further. He could not afford to weaken himself with such thoughts of her.

Luke's training would take some careful handling and while Palpatine allowed Vader his time to train Luke, he could not count on the Emperor's disregard of them for long.

However, it was curious that no one had ever told the boy anything about his mother. Himself, he could understand even he didn't like it, but why not Padmé? She had had no connection with the Sith or the Jedi as far as history was concerned. And so it was yet another injustice done to Luke. Maybe another one Vader could use to his advantage later.

Vader would tell Luke about her but later when he had a better relationship with his son, so that Luke might accept what he had done a little more readily.

Vader would train Luke and in such a way that the boy would use the Dark Side and become familiar with it before he even knew what was happening. He could sense Luke's potential but he had surprising control of his anger, or it was quickly spent. In any case provoking that emotion could be difficult.

Solo would be useful but Vader had promised Luke not to harm him unless Luke disobeyed him. But maybe he could use him another way, maybe as….motivation?

And then that's when he heard it, _Father…I will help you. _

Vader wondered about Luke's thoughts, _Did the child even know he sent that?_ He probed his son but only found an indistinct consciousness.

_The boy was sleeping. Good, at least he's doing what I asked him to do…so far._

He was tempted just then to explore Luke's mind but, he decided against it. _I'll let him have his first night out of the medbay in peace. There will be time for that later. _

As the lift came to a halt, Vader exited and immediately approached his Admiral.

"How goes everything, Piett?"

"Very good, Sir."

"Has the examination of the Rebel base been completed?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Was any data left intact?"

"Some my lord, it is being analyzed at this very moment."

"And the other prisoners?"

"Besides Skywalker and Solo, we have five others that survived the attack and they are being interrogated also as we speak. We will have the rendezvous point very shortly and perhaps the location of the next base as well." Piett's words were evenly toned and straight to the point, already well adjusted to Vader's temperament and expectations of his crew. However the briefest flash of uncertainty shot through his mind as he imparted another piece of news.

"I do think that I should inform you, my lord, that there was some kind of mix up with Solo earlier." At this, Vader turned and give the Admiral his full attention.

"What kind of mix up?"

"Somehow he had been mistaken for another prisoner and was on his way to be transferred when Lieutenant 's Griner and Osvel, discovered the mistake."

"Indeed."

"Yes, my lord but he was quickly returned to his cell and I have posted an additional guard outside his door."

That's what Vader admired about his newly appointed Admiral, he could be relied upon to make competent intelligent decisions. If he only had more officers like Piett, then the Rebellion would have long since been taken care of.

"Very good, Admiral."

"Thank you, my Lord. If I may, how is Skywalker progressing?" The question was more of an attempt at conversation then a probe for information but Vader could sense Piett's curiosity also. In fact the entire bridge was listening closely for the answer to the question. After all it wasn't every day you have the Empire's most want man on board.

Vader briefly considered not replying but instead he said, "As well as can be expected. He is open-minded and not very resistant; that makes my work much more straightforward."

"Do you expect it to take long my Lord?"

"To convert Skywalker? No. I do not believe it will. The boy is even more naïve than I had previously thought." Vader turned to look out into the depths of space.

"However, it is as I would have thought after so long with the Rebellion but he will soon know his place."

"Of course, my lord. I am sure you will succeed at whatever action you take regarding Skywalker." His words were formal, but Vader liked that he didn't detect any of the usual fear or an attempt at sucking up that Vader had become exasperatingly accustomed to. Piett unlike some of his other Admirals both respected and understood his place.

_Yes. I think Piett with do very well_.

"If there are any problems alert me immediately. I will be in the Detention block over seeing the interrogations. Carry on, Admiral."

Vader left the bridge in a surprisingly good mood. He had his son, in-hand and willing to learn the ways of the Force. The rebellion had suffered heavy losses on Hoth and he would make sure _personally_ that they had all possible information from the prisoners. And he was already looking forward to tomorrow so that he could begin Luke's training.

All in all today was turning out quite well.

* * *

Many hours later, Vader made his way back to his quarters for some well deserved time in his mediation pod.

Walking past the door that concealed his son, he paused. He knew that Luke was still asleep but he couldn't resist the temptation to check on him.

With just a brief touch of the Force Luke's door slid open. As he entered, Vader silently cursed the noise caused by his respirator but the boy did not stir. He lay quiet and motionless in a tangle of black sheets; blond hair, shockingly bright against his pillow, and only one arm visible hanging partially over the side of the bed.

Luke's sleeping form was by no means unfamiliar to Vader, having visited him on many occasions in the medbay but there was something…fitting about Luke resting securely and _finally, _in Vader's care…his possession.

Vader could tell just by the way the sheets were twisted and the top coverlet resting on the floor that although Luke was still now he had not been like that the entire time. He rounded the bed and stood looking down at his son.

Luke making a sleepy kind of moan, turned away from Vader, one hand tugging at the sheets pulling one end over himself before he went still again. Vader felt the smallest of shivers in the Force, as an almost forgotten emotion washed over him.

_He must be cold._

Remembering the coverlet that still lay on the floor, Vader lifted it with the Force and replaced it over his son. It had been a long time since someone else's well being had meant anything to him and his care of Luke felt…odd.

_// Space is cold, Anakin //_

Vader jerked back from the bed, surprised.

That memory belonged to someone else. Someone naïve and weak. Someone that no longer existed.

Luke stirred again, this time he seemed to snuggle down deeper in to the mattress, his hair falling across his face as he slept on. Luke's mind was fuzzy but their bond held strongly as Vader reached out and touched it idly.

_Concern, that's what I'm feeling. Concern for Luke._

_//This it the happiest moment of my life. //_

The second flash of memories left Vader angry. What little light that was in the room dimmed as the dark side swelled up, filling him with an icy well of power. He allowed it's currents to wash away the echoes of a past that was better left forgotten.

_Such thoughts mean nothing to me now. Power and the dark side are all that I require. Such foolish memories serve little purpose. _

Vader glanced down once more at the sleeping figure, noting how his brows were furrowed and his lips pressed together.

_The boy can feel my presence even when he is sleeping. _Despite his anger, Vader couldn't help the pride that expanded inside of him at that observation. His son's Force sensitivity was very impressive even without any formal training.

Although, impressed and possessive about the boy's potential, Vader gave little consideration to the distress he was causing Luke with his use of the dark side.

_The dark side is your legacy Luke. You will accept that in time. Soon Luke I will put all of those naïve ideals of yours to rest and you will come to understand that this is the way it was meant to be. _

**A/N Sorry about there not being much action in this one. I had considered starting Luke's training but that's what most of the next chapter is about and after that the plot will be moving much faster…I think…I hope…**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Laterness, BITD**


	8. Direction and Misdirection

10

Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

**A/N Wow it's been awhile but at least, it's an update. There are things I like and dislike about this one so…um…Enjoy?...**

Chapter 8 – Direction and Misdirection

The next morning Luke awoke with a sense of displacement. He knew he had accepted his place here but this large empty room was a little disconcerting after so much time spent in the pilot's barracks. There were no snores, no shifting of sheets, no noise caused by early risers moving about. Only the quiet vibration of the ship, but even that was more of a feeling than a sound.

A quick glance at the viewport and Luke suspicions were confirmed, they were in hyperspace moving towards some unknown destination. Almost like Luke's own future; unknown, but moving quickly to meet it.

Luke rose up out of bed and headed to the 'fresher. He showered, changed and then sat on the bed looking at his door that he couldn't open.

_Maybe it's not the Force that opens it. Maybe is some kind of hidden switch. _

With nothing better to do, Luke approached the door and felt up and down both sides. Nothing.

Luke had just stepped back to revaluate the situation when the door opened by itself.

_Ok, so maybe it is a Force thing. _

Vader stood framed in the door way, his helmeted head tilted in a way that Luke was coming to understand meant he was considering something, and that something was usually Luke.

"You have a question, young one?"

Momentarily pausing at being called 'young one', Luke asked, "How did you open the door?"

"With a simple manipulation of the Force. Most of the doors in my quarters only open in such a manner. They must be unlocked using the Force."

"Why?"

"Security. No one but a force user can access my quarters. Which until now has only included myself. I will show you how it is done eventually, but for now I do not want you outside the rooms I have designated for your use."

"Why is that? You said I wasn't a prisoner."

"That is true, however there are many spies aboard this ship and I would not like something unforeseen to happen to you if you wandered into someplace that you shouldn't."

"I can take care of myself," Luke felt a little ruffled at his implication.

Vader inspected him closely. "I might be inclined to agree with you, in time, but recent events make me question the validity of your claim."

Luke winced slightly, he had almost forgotten about Hoth. That _had_ been kind of a mess.

Vader moved aside and an aide entered, caring a tray. Without saying a word the aide moved past Vader and Luke, and set the tray down on the desk. He turned back to the pair but his eyes remained solely on Vader.

"Will there be anything else, my Lord?"

"No." Vader gestured and the aide moved to leave but just as he passed Luke his eyes moved up and down, analyzing the infamous Rebel. Luke stiffened at the resentment and dislike that he felt just below the man's cold exterior but the next second the man was gone obviously not wanting to remain under Vader's scrutiny any longer than necessary.

Luke's earlier, cautious but easy-going mood slipped away as he scolded himself for letting his guard down. No matter who his father was or what he said, he was still a Rebel on an Imperial ship, hostility was to be expected.

Luke felt himself slipping back into all those uncertain thoughts of the previous night. He has a father and he felt some kind of connection to him now but it had yet to be tried and tested. Who knows if being the Dark Lord's son really meant anything to him?

"Your misgivings are understandable but unnecessary, young one. You are my son. I have searched for you since the first day I learned your name." Vader offered, yet again privy to Luke's thoughts.

Sensing an opening to what could become more information to his past, Luke asked, "But why is that? You didn't know you had a son?"

"I did not know you were ever born, no. You were hidden from me since the time of your birth. Obi-wan, again is the one to blame. The man's treachery seems to have no end."

Luke was dying to ask about his mother again but not having provoked Vader's infamous bad temper yet, he didn't think he should push it.

"Your mother is dead, Luke. She died many years ago and talking about her is not going to bring her back. Let the past be buried. You should think of the present and the future. Trained, you will be a force to be reckoned with and together we will see an end to Palpatine's reign and the beginning of our own. Father and son, side by side."

"I don't want to rule," Luke returned but paused when he felt a sudden torrent of energy coming from Vader which his words did nothing to defuse.

_Father and son, side by side._

_The Father sitting on the throne, the Son by his side._

_With Vader and against Han and Leia. _

His vision. No, that is not what he wanted.

"You have little choice in your destiny, Luke but all this can wait. Your food is growing cold. Eat and then join me." He turned and left Luke standing there, unmoving, lost in more ways then one.

Not long afterwards, Vader checked on Luke through the Force and found he hadn't eaten much. He sat as his desk pushing his food around the plate, lost in thought.

_Luke._

Luke jerked and nearly dropped his fork, looking around.

"Fa-Vader?"

_We have work to do today. I suggest you finish and come in here._

"How are you doing that?"

Luke felt something like a mental sigh. _Through the Force. You do not need to speak aloud for me to hear you. Merely think the words._

"Right."

_Err...okay. Like this?_

_Very good. _

_Is this how you were reading my mind?_

_No. You are broadcasting your thoughts and feelings._

_So you can't know something unless I'm thinking about it?_

Vader didn't reply eminently. _I could search you mind, if I wished._

Luke felt a pressure inside his head, like an itch.

_However, you would naturally try to resist the intrusion, which would be painful._

_Oh, okay…what are you doing?_

_You can feel that?_

_Yeah._

_That is a mental probe. _Luke sucked in a breath suddenly worried. What about the Alliance? The locations of there bases? Was Vader trying to find that information in Luke's mind?

The pressure lessened and then stopped altogether.

_I have other ways of seeking out the Rebellion, young one. I was merely showing you how if felt to have someone in your mind but I went easy on you. If I really wanted that information it would have been many times worst. I will teach you to shield your thoughts in time. The Emperor is very proficient at reading people, mentally or not. So it is important that you learn that skill effectively._

_Right._

_You are finished eating?_

_Yeah._

_Then come out to my office. _

Luke approached his door and it opened, so that he entered the main room where Vader was waiting for him.

"For now you will only have access to this room and the gym. My personal quarters are off limits, they are through that door."

Vader indicated the door across from the main entrance and directly behind his desk. He turned then and led Luke to the last remaining door in the room. "This is the gym. I also use it as a sparing parlor."

"Sparing parlor?"

Vader opened the door and allowed Luke to enter first. "Yes, I use the droids to keep in practice. There are no more Jedi but I find it to be an adequate test of skill."

It was a rather large room considering they were on a ship with who knows how many other people, and space was usually assigned very sparingly. It was larger than his room and the main room put together and could have easily accommodated several people quite comfortable.

"I have acquired some items for your training." He gestured to one side where two more of those odd circular chairs sat along with a variety of weights and several other unpacked boxes."

After giving the items an inventorial glance Luke turned his attention to the three droids that were powered down and leaning against one wall. They were like no droids he had ever seen before with burns and cuts on there otherwise gleaming surfaces.

"Are these the droids you practice with?" He asked as he crouched down to inspect them more carefully. Vader, now following Luke's lead, also moved other to them.

"Yes. It might be some time before you are able to practice with them yourself, however. Your first instruction with the lightsaber will be with me."

"Oh no!" he gasped suddenly standing up, a hand absentmindedly going to his hip. "I must have left in out in the snow!"

"What?"

"My lightsaber, or um…your lightsaber, I guess. I was attacked by a wampa on Hoth. I got away but I passed out, I don't remember what happened to it."

"Ah yes, your smuggler friend had this in his position when he was apprehended." Luke was relived to see Vader pulling his 'saber out from under his cloak but he didn't offer it to Luke. He seemed to be considering something as he turned the blade in his hands, inspecting it.

"I was surprised to see this old relic," he said after a moment.

Luke looked at Vader with different eyes as he understood. This was Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, retrieved from the blistering sands of Mustafar, the one Ben had given him to train with to 'follow in his father's footsteps' and become a Jedi.

"I will keep it for now but you may use it for training later, if you would like."

Luke nodded, unsure, and decided to change the subject.

"So, what do you keep in there?" He pointed at the door just behind the droids, continuing his exploration.

"That is where I keep the spares." Luke opened the door and it was full of droids. Not just one or two but rows of them, their polished siding gleamed in the light from the doorway.

"How many of these do you usually go through?" There were enough droids in here for his father to start his own army.

"Quite a few," he answered and moved away. Luke followed, allowing the door to close on the strange storage locker.

"And what about the other door?" Luke asked pointing.

"It leads back out into the outside corridor."

Luke nodded, "Alright soooo," he turned to face his new teacher. "What are we going to do first?"

His father turned and gestured at the two chairs, and Luke watched surprised at they slide across the floor stopping closer to them and somewhat in the middle of the room.

"I wish that was as easy as you make it seem."

"That is only because I have had more practice. Now sit and we will begin."

Setting down on one of the strange backless furniture, Luke couldn't help but pose another question, "What exactly are these things, chairs?"

Vader lowered himself onto the other one and replied," They are mediation chairs."

"Oh, so I guess I should be sitting like this?" He drew up his legs and sat cross-legged on the chair.

Vader nodded his head in agreement but did not copy his movements and remained simple sitting, "Correct. Have you practiced meditation before?"

Luke shook his head. "No, not really."

"Very well, we will begin with a simple exercise in extending your awareness then."

"Okay." Luke said slowly, hesitate but not unwilling.

"Let me explain, you are aware of your body. Hands, feet, breathing. Correct?"

"Yeah. Okay, I'm following you so far."

"Then there is awareness of the area around you. Right now you are relying on sight to observe your surroundings but through the Force you will be able to be aware of much more. When you pilot, you feel the ship as an extension of yourself? Do you not?"

Luke had never really thought about it before but yeah, his X-wing moved with him just as smoothly as one of his limbs. Luke nodded in answer to Vader's question.

"Your reaction time in battle is faster than normal because you know what going to happen before it does. Am I correct in assuming this has been unconsciously until now?"

"I guess. I mean, it's just…reflex up there. I don't have time to think about it."

"It's instinctive. You tap into the Force when that happens but I will teach not only to how to harness this power but bend it to your will. Close your eyes."

Luke did so, feeling apprehensive.

"Now, concentrate and tell me what you feel."

Luke tried to focus but nothing seemed different from all of the other times in his life that he had closed his eyes in the past. Everything was dark, he didn't _feel_ anything.

"Focus on your senses. First on the ones you already understand. Eyesight is the least reliable therefore we have removed it. Tell me, what do you hear?"

"I hear your breathing apparatus," Luke offered feeling slightly stupid.

"And…" Vader pressed, expelling a breath.

Vader's breathing was the most noticeable but not the only thing he could hear, also evident was the quiet buzz of the electrical devices and…and the hum of the hyper drive. _We're still in hyperspace._

"That's right. Now _listen _more carefully. Focus. Do you hear the troopers coming down the outer hall?"

Luke strained to hear them, imaging their heavy booted feet on the smooth hallways he remembered, weapons at the ready. An officer with multiple rows of rank bars on his chest walking just ahead of them. Then the officer was pausing outside a door to knock for entrance as the troopers moved on past, they were going to be late for a briefing.

Luke's eyes flew open as he heard the chime from the door and turned towards one of the doors to the hall. He felt an odd shifting movement from Vader then the door opened.

The officer entered looking exactly as Luke had envisioned, even down to the rank bars.

The officer observed them curiously for a moment before he remembered why he was here. "We are about to exit hyperspace my lord and we have obtain some new information from…"

"Very well, commander." Vader cut off whatever else the man was about to say. "I will see to that at my discretion. I am not to be disturbed again unless it's of significant importance. Understood?"

"Of course, M'lord." He bowed and left.

"I didn't hear him did I?"

"No. Now this time you need to focus on something to empower your emotions: something that has made you angry, someone that has wronged you."

Luke wasn't a hateful person in any since of the word but he was uncertain on what was necessary for what Vader wanted. Then Luke remembered all of the lies he had been told. Broad faced lies, and some lasting most of his life. His Aunt and Uncle, they had lied to him. They wouldn't allow him to seek his own destiny. Always trying to make him into something he wasn't.

Then there was Obi-wan. Never in all the years had he known him had he _ever_ thought it might be a good idea to tell Luke that he had know his father. That he had cut down his own student and left him for dead.

Some small little voice in his head tried to say that he was protecting him from Vader, that the old man had given his life so that Luke and the others could escape on the Death Star but Luke refused to listen, the pain of it still too raw.

He allowed himself to sink a little farther into his angry hate-filled thoughts. Luke felt a heady rush sweep though him. It was intoxicating, rich and potent. Luke couldn't tell if it was the same as when he pushed Han, that event accruing to fast, but it felt more controlled, simmering just waiting to be used.

"Very good."

_Was this the Dark Side?,_ he thought. The power was sweet but also chilly in a way. Not calm as it was with Ben but more active, more frenzied even. This raw violent power made him nervous and he pulled back slightly, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

Luke felt Vader's presence on the edge of his mind again and tensed. "Do not fear. I will merely guide you."

There connection was gentler this time, not nearly as oppressive as before. "You must extend your awareness and reach out with these feelings. Focus Luke and become aware of the ship and all the people on board."

Luke's awareness with Vader's help moved out past their room then beyond, taking in more people, more things. There were thousands of minds and beings, moving around, sleeping, working, all connected through the Force and all completely unaware of it.

"Good Luke. Now I want you to find my admiral up on the bridge."

Luke's thoughts took him up and forward but there were too many, too much to process. He felt discouraged and lost, he couldn't do this.

"You are losing focus, young one. Be more aggressive, _take_ the information you seek, pull it from the Force."

Following his advice, Luke roused up even more feelings, more power and filtered through until, he found him. Vader's admiral, Piett. He was talking to an officer but then shifted away to look out of the large viewport in the forefront of the bridge.

_Something's about to happen, _he thought, but he didn't just think it, he _knew _it. _We're coming out of hyperspace. _Luke disengaged his probe and opened his eyes as the slight shuddering of the ship, confirmed his thoughts.

"That was good for your first time. A similar method can allow you to achieve meditation but instead of probing out, you focus inward and allow you mind to drift. Every evening I want you to practice meditating; attune yourself to the Force as you just did and draw upon your emotions."

"Ben did say something about 'reaching out with your feelings.' Is that was this is?" He felt Vader bristled slightly at Ben's name but answered.

"Yes to a point, the stronger you emotions, the stronger your connection is to the Force and the more potent your power. What else did Kenobi tell you?" There was something about that question that made him what to tell him everything. Almost like when Ben had asked him to go to Alderran…but stronger this time…

"Hey, don't do that! If you want to know something ask me don't try to use that Force trick!"

Vader watched him carefully for a moment before inclining his head. "Very well, I did not think it would work, any way. Force persuasion only works on the weak-minded and I was curious to see how well you maintained you connection even after our little exercise has ended."

"Well don't!"

"Very well, then tell me about Kenobi."

Luke exhaled angrily but his outrage was already easing as he glared at his father. "Ben only taught me for a few hours before we got to the Death Star. Something about the Force being an energy field that connects everything in the universe. I practiced with a remote and my lightsaber for awhile and that was it. After the Death Star I tried to find something about the Jedi, but there wasn't much and nothing useful."

"I should hope not. I have worked for years to keep it that way."

"Well it was frustrating for me I can tell you. Knowing what I should be able to do and couldn't."

"I understand this frustration well. My youth was filled with it." It almost sounded like a slip coming from the dark clad man, speaking of the past that, in his mind, didn't exist.

"Yeah?" He prompted hoping for more.

"Yes," he said coming back to himself, "and I would not like to see you suffer it as well. So, let us continue."

**A/N Well, that's it, the longest chapter to date on this fic. I had a lot of trouble with the training and that's what took me so long. Thanks for reading.**

**Laterness, BITD**


End file.
